


Ike Evans Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [10]
Category: Magic City
Genre: Age Difference, Black Reader, F/M, Language, Mermaid Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Ike Evans/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 7





	1. Imagine Ike Evans falling in love with a mermaid.

The man hits the water. You grab him and quickly swim away from the boat. 

His head is bleeding, so whoever hurt him will be looking to make sure he doesn’t resurface. Once it’s safe, you break through the waves and press your ear to his mouth. He’s still breathing. 

You bring him to a cove near the shimmering palace the humans built on the shore and wait for him to wake. 

The sun is rising by the time he does. He sits up slowly and glances at you, obviously confused by your flowing disheveled hair, bare torso, and shimmering aqua tail. 

You smile at him. “Are you all right?” you ask. 

He sighs happily, despite his condition. “Your voice is like music,” he observes. He gazes out at the ocean. “What happened?” 

“Someone hit you over the head and pushed you off a boat, I think. I rescued you.” 

His hand moves to the injury on his temple. He grimaces as he touches it. “That fucking bastard,” he growls. “He’s going to pay for this.” He pauses for a moment, and then wonders, “Why did you rescue me? And why are you still here?” 

You shrug. “I don’t know much about humans, but those people you were with seemed bad. I figured that anyone they wanted to get rid of was probably worth saving. I stayed because I’m curious.” 

“You’re not afraid I’ll tell someone about you?” 

You laugh and his eyes widen at the sound. “You hit your head. No one’s going to believe you if you say you saw a mermaid.” 

He chuckles. “I guess not.” He licks his lips and hangs his head. “Are you going to leave now?” 

“I should,” you admit. “Curiosity tends to get my people into trouble.” 

He rests his hand over yours on the sand. “Please don’t,” he requests softly. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

You scoot closer to him, leaning up and gently pressing your lips to his. He puts his hand on your face and kisses you eagerly. 

When he pulls away, you have legs. He stares at you in surprise. 

“What’s the point of living if you can’t be curious?” you point out. 

He smiles, then stands, helping you up. You’re shaky on your new feet, so he holds you close. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he promises, stripping off his shirt and pulling it over your head. “Let’s go.” 

He takes your hand and starts to guide you up the beach. 

“Where are we going?” 

He gestures to the building in front of you. 

“The palace is yours?” you gasp. 

He seems amused as he grins at you. “Yes, the palace is mine.” 

“It’s so beautiful when it’s lit up at night.” 

“Wait until you see the inside, sweetheart.” He puts his arm around you. “Come on.”


	2. Imagine being part of an interracial couple with Ike Evans.

You tune out the ever-present comments as you sing. If you could, you'd stare at the man sitting at the table in the center of the room to calm your nerves, but you can't risk anyone noticing. 

Ike has enough problems without everyone knowing that you're seeing each other, after all. A Jewish man dating a black woman? He'd be lucky if he wasn't run out of town. 

You finish your set to a smattering of applause, then head back to your dressing room. 

You're sitting in front of the mirror with tears streaming down your cheeks when the door opens behind you and Ike comes in. 

“Don't cry, sweetheart,” he says soothingly, cupping your face in his warm hands and using his thumbs to wipe away your tears. 

You glance worriedly at the door. “Ike, you left it open. Someone might see us.” 

He shakes his head. “I don't care about that anymore, sweetheart. It's hurting you to keep this secret, and I don't want it to be a secret anymore. The beauty pageant starts next week. I want you on my arm. Please.” 

“Ike, they'll talk...” 

“So let them,” he protests. “They talk about us separately now. If we're together, at least we have each other while they talk. No more hiding.” 

You want it. Desperately. It would make you so happy to not have to hide. But it will still hurt him more than you. 

“Are you sure, Isaac?” 

He nods. “I am sure, sweetheart.” 

He leans in and kisses you softly. You kiss him back, putting your arms around him and holding him tight. 

The next week, you cling nervously to his arm as he escorts you to the beauty pageant. He took you out to dinner last night for the first time. He bought you a new dress and jewelry too. 

You know he's trying to make you feel more comfortable. But there were whispers last night, and there are going to be whispers now, and you're afraid that eventually it will be too much for both of you to take. 

As you sit down, he leans over and whispers in your ear, “It's never going to be too much, sweetheart. I wouldn't have asked for this if I wasn't prepared.” 

You turn your head to smile at him.”I just wish it could be easier,” you admit quietly. 

“I know. We'll make it that way,” he promises. “They'll get used to seeing us, and they'll just have to deal with it. Now kiss me.” 

He waits for you to lean forward and kiss him. 

The whispers erupt around you, but Ike was right. You're happy, and that's all that matters.


	3. Imagine surprising Ike Evans by being able to smooth over a situation with a foreign diplomat.

Ike smiles and laughs, his arm tightening around your waist. You recognize this particular smile and laugh. Ike believes that he is royally, truly fucked. 

He’s hosting a German diplomat, and the translator he hired was out of town finishing another job. His flight back was canceled, so now Ike is preparing to stumble his way through dinner. 

“Hey.” You reach up and touch his face. He glances at you, his smile becoming a little more genuine as you press a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.” 

Ike sighs, leaning over and whispering in your ear. “Thank goodness I’m not negotiating world peace. I’m not sure even I have enough charm for this, sweetheart.” 

“Well, you’re lucky, then, because I do.” 

You turn to Ike’s guest and begin speaking fluent German. Ike’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but he quickly regains his composure and plays along. 

Later, after what turned out to be a very enjoyable evening, Ike nuzzles your neck in the elevator. “Why didn’t you tell me you speak German?” he teases. 

You laugh. “You never asked,” you tease back. 

“You saved my ass.” 

“I know. There will be peace between Miami and Germany thanks to me.” Ike grins and gives you a sweet little kiss. “What are you going to give me in return?”

You wink and Ike chuckles. “How about I eat you for dessert, sweetheart?” 

“Oohh,” you purr. “I would be amenable to that.” 

“Good.” 

You step off of the elevator and head to his room. Before he opens the door, Ike turns you to face him, stroking your hair with the back of his hand. “I love you. Have I told you that today?” 

Your eyes shine as you gaze up at him. “Maybe, but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you, sweetheart. You’re amazing.” 

“I love you too, Ike.”


	4. Imagine Ike Evans falling for you even though you’re younger than him.

You know Ike is staring at you from across the bar. He has every night since you started coming here. 

You turn your head and smile at him softly. He quickly looks away. As he does, he bites his lower lip and his brow furrows. It’s like he’s struggling to find the answer to a very important question, but he doesn’t know where to start searching. 

You hadn’t expected to be dazzled by his charm. But when he’d greeted you as a new guest that first night, you’d fallen head over heels. 

So you keep coming back, spending your entire night sipping club soda at the bar, just hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Hoping that maybe he’ll approach you again. Hoping that, against all the odds, he’s fallen for you too. 

But all he does is stare. 

You shouldn’t be surprised. You’re closer in age to his sons than to him. That would likely give any man pause, especially an obviously conscientious and aware one like Ike. 

You’ve managed to convince yourself that he’s just looking out for you. That he’s worried about a young woman being by herself in a bar. 

As if to prove your thought, a man sits down next to you. He squeezes your arm just a little too hard, and you aren’t oblivious to his large group of drunk friends watching you carefully to see what happens. 

You tense and prepare to tell him you’re not interested when he’s suddenly yanked up off of his stool. 

“Move along. Now.”

That’s all Ike has to say to send the man scurrying. Then he sits down next to you heavily, putting his arm around you and pulling you into his side. You’re immediately intoxicated by his warmth and his scent. 

“Thank you,” you murmur, your breath ghosting against his cheek. 

“You’re so much younger than me, but I can’t help loving you,” he replies quietly. 

Your heart beats faster and you cling to him. “That doesn’t matter,” you assure him, “because I can’t help loving you either.” 

He pays your tab and guides you to the elevator, never letting go of you. When you reach his floor, he takes you to the beautiful balcony in his room that overlooks the whole beach. 

He turns you so you’re facing him. One of his arms is slung tightly around your waist, holding you close. The other is cupping your cheek tenderly. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he whispers. “I’ll always take care of you. I promise.” 

All you can do is nod and hang on. 

He kisses you as the waves crash on the beach.


	5. Imagine Ike Evans going to jail for ten years.

“Ike, please. You don't have to do this.” 

He strokes your tear-stained cheek. His eyes meet yours, and you can tell that he's trying his hardest to remember them. He thinks he knows that after today, he'll never see you again. 

“This is the deal, honey,” he reminds you. “Ten years inside for me protects my family. It's a small price to pay.” 

“I can't come and see you? I can't even write you letters?”

You can't help asking again, even though you already know the answer. 

“That's part of the deal too,” he chokes out. He cups your face in his hands and kisses you gently. “I'll love you for the rest of my life, sweetheart. But you need to go live yours.” 

He's been pushing for this ever since he told you what was going to happen. 

“I don't want anybody but you, Ike,” you remind him. “I'll be there when you get out.” 

He assumes that it's an empty promise, but you're going to show him that it's not. 

Ten years later, you're at the prison waiting for him to be released. 

When he emerges, he looks worn and haggard and lonely. But then he sees you and his face lights up before he starts to cry. 

You hug him tightly. “I missed you so much, Isaac,” you murmur, kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you too, my love.” He pulls back slowly and looks down at the little boy standing beside you. “Who's this?” he wonders, on the verge of breaking down. 

“I'm Benjamin!” your son announces excitedly. “Mommy says that you're my daddy!” 

He smiles shyly, displaying dimples that perfectly match Ike's. 

Ike leans down and picks Ben up. “I am, little man,” he assures him. “I'm sorry it's taken me so long to meet you.” 

Ben wraps his arms around Ike's neck. “It's okay, Daddy. Mommy told me you had to stay away to protect us.” 

Ike glances at you, apologies written all over his face. 

“I didn't realize until after you were gone,” you explain, almost sobbing. He holds out his arm for you and you sink into his embrace. “I tried to tell you, but they wouldn't let me.” 

Ben squirms in Ike's arms so he can hug you both at the same time. “It's okay, Mommy. Daddy's back now.” 

Ike nods. “And I'm never leaving either of you again,” he promises. “Let's go home.”


End file.
